totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Of The Exes/Pre-season romantic backgrounds
Alejandro & Heather: Heather developed an attraction towards Alejandro during the beginning of ''Total Drama World Tour, and as the season continued, Alejandro began to reciprocate said feelings. While most of the girls were smitten with Alejandro, Heather was the only one to be fully aware that he was manipulating them, and denied sharing any of the same kind of attraction. As the season progressed, Heather began to fall for Alejandro with much deeper feelings than the other girls, and Alejandro, in turn, started falling for Heather. By the end of Total Drama World Tour, it was clear that Heather and Alejandro had the same feelings for each other, despite their strategical conflict throughout the game. Both made it to the final two, where they confessed their feelings for each other, and shared their first kiss. However, Heather (well-known for her greed and countless amounts of betrayals) betrayed him by kneeing him in the groin and tossing him off of the volcano, saying that "boys are okay, but a million dollars is better!". Prior to Total Drama All-Stars, Heather revealed that her relationship with Alejandro was over and claimed that she had forgotten about him. The two of them were placed on the same team, where they continued arguing. Despite this, both Alejandro and Heather were shown to harbor feelings for each other, although they both continued to deny it. Midway through the season, they both attempted to eliminate each other, with Alejandro coming out on top. Heather convinced everyone to vote for Alejandro, but he stole her idol and eliminated her. *Cody & Sierra: 'Sierra had a huge crush on Cody, to the point that it was considered to be obsessive stalking. Throughout the ''Total Drama World Tour, Sierra continuously disturbed Cody while he was asleep, stealing his belongings, and refusing to leave him alone. Sierra was also extremely jealous of any girl (Gwen in particular, due to Cody's feelings for her) getting close to Cody, and would not hesitate to attack anyone who hurt or was harsh to him. Cody, on the other hand, rejected her, finding her creepy due to her constant stalking. He desperately tried to eliminate her in every elimination ceremony, even if Sierra had immunity at the time. However, by the end of the season, Cody was much more warm towards her, even referring to them as best friends, but not as a couple. *''Devin & Carrie: ''Best friends since early childhood, Devin and Carrie made a great team on The Ridonculous Race. But Carrie had a secret crush that Devin didn't know about. Devin constant reminder that they'd be friends forever, putting Carrie more in the friend-zone and his actual girlfriend caused Carrie to be distant. Near the end of the season, Carrie convinced herself to get over Devin believing that he'd never reciprocate her feelings. However, Devin soon realized that he'd fallen in love with Carrie after she went missing during their challenge. Later in Buenos Aires after Devin's girlfriend had broken up with him, Devin finally admitted his feelings for Carrie, to which Carrie returned, they shared their first kiss. It's reported they broke up after the show aired. *'''''Duncan & Courtney: From the beginning of the Total Drama Island, it was evident that Courtney and Duncan were polar opposites, which caused a great deal of conflict between the two of them during the first few episodes. In spite of this, they were often paired up together in challenges, which sometimes lead to insinuations that Courtney has feelings for him, which she steadfastly denied. Duncan, on the other hand, never denied that he was attracted to Courtney This romantic tension eventually culminates in the two of them kissing with her displaying a more relaxed attitude toward the competition from Duncan's influence. However, any hope of the two competing alongside each other for the rest of the season was gone when Courtney was voted off in that same episode, due to Harold tampering with the votes. During Courtney's absence from Total Drama Action, Duncan became close friends with Gwen, but Courtney assumed that he was cheating on her. Duncan does show that he missed Courtney as he slept with a picture of her under his pillow and thought of her when he was stargazing with Gwen. When Courtney returned, the two of them put their relationship aside and become enemies again as they were on different teams. This is also because Duncan was angry at the unfair advantages Courtney has while Courtney was angry at his and Gwen's friendship. Despite this, Duncan was unable to hold his feelings for her back and he lost to her in several challenges despite his great achievements before her return. Eventually, the two of them made up, but Courtney also imposed a set of overbearing rules on their relationship, expecting Duncan to completely memorize and follow them if they ever wanted to have a serious relationship. Because of this, Duncan voted Courtney off and they break up. However, after the season finale, the two of them reconciled as a couple. They are shown in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special to have broken up again, but they got back together by the end of the episode after a kiss on the bus. When Total Drama World Tour started, Courtney and Duncan were still a couple, although Duncan was slowly losing interest in her due to her bossiness and control over him. At the same time, he started to develop romantic interest towards Gwen. Courtney was also angry at Gwen, thinking she had a crush on Duncan. The argument between both girls is what caused Duncan to quit the season. During his absence, Courtney constantly showed signs of missing Duncan, but tried not to let it affect her competitiveness. However, Duncan eventually returned to the competition and Courtney's worst fears are realized when Duncan and Gwen share a kiss in the confessional. Courtney remained unaware of the kiss until Tyler is forced by Alejandro to tell everyone about it, since he was the one who accidentally witnessed the event in the confessional. Courtney is devastated and heartbroken by this news, and it destroys her friendship with Gwen, as well as her relationship with Duncan. Courtney officially breaks up with Duncan, after she dumps a bowl of spaghetti on his head and kicks him in the groin for cheating on her. Although he felt bad about cheating on her, he continued to go out with Gwen. After Courtney is able to eliminate Gwen, Duncan's hatred for Courtney intensifies and the two of them argue even after Gwen's elimination. Courtney also moves on from her relationship with Duncan, and starts to be attracted to Alejandro. From here on, the two of them return to being fierce enemies. When Total Drama All-Stars starts, Duncan is still in a relationship with Gwen, while Courtney is still feeling resentful to the two of them. Many times during the season, Duncan tried to grab Courtney's attention but Courtney would completely ignored him. After Gwen broke up with Duncan due to him still showing a lot of interest for Courtney, she and Courtney become friends again and tease Duncan several times and even ignored him when he tries to warn them about a potential threat among the remaining contestants. *''Geoff & Bridgette: ''In Total Drama Island, Geoff became immediately attracted to Bridgette as soon as she arrived on the island. Throughout the season, with the help of fellow teammates DJ and Duncan, Geoff tried to get closer to Bridgette. However, the relationship between the two was often a rocky one, as Geoff would say or do things to try to impress her, but would instead end up repelling or even offending her. As the season progressed, Bridgette showed signs of returning his feelings, and the two officially became a couple, becoming inseparable ever since. In Total Drama Action, their relationship quickly got on the nerves of their fellow contestants, as they were constantly seen making out with each other. Because of this, the two of them became the first castmates eliminated from the season in a double elimination, much to their own shock. After their elimination, the couple was chosen by the producers to host the new aftermath show. It was revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, that the two at some point got into a fight after Geoff's rising popularity over Bridgette's, and in return for eyeing another girl, she hit him with her surfboard. However, during a live press conference, the two eventually apologized to each other and the conflict was resolved. Their relationship took a turn for the worst when Bridgette competed in Total Drama World Tour without Geoff. During the season, her loyalty to Geoff faltered as she fell for the charm of newcomer Alejandro and even kissed him (albeit on accident). After her early elimination, Bridgette became an aftermath guest in Aftermath where Geoff eventually forgave Bridgette and the two passionately kissed. Geoff and Bridgette were supposed to participate in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race together but the latter couldn't make it due to a surfing competition in Australia, leading to Geoff substituting her with his old friend, Brody. It was reported that Bridgette chose her surfing career over her relationship with Geoff, ending their romance indefinitely. *''Harold & LeShawna: ''The attraction between Harold and LeShawna was very brief in Total Drama Island. ''Their relationship was off to a rocky start in the first episode, when Harold called LeShawna "big and loud". But later, when Harold was eliminated, they shared their first kiss. Their relationship soon ended when LeShawna ended things with Harold, stating that they moved way too fast. LeShawna personally thought that their love was not meant to be. Harold, however, was still madly in love with her, almost to a delusional point. In ''Total Drama World Tour, LeShawna became attracted to the newcomer Alejandro instead of Harold. Their up-and-down attraction was hinted mainly through the beginning of the season, but both were eliminated relatively early. At one point, LeShawna learned about Alejandro's twisted intentions, but only after he eliminated her. As she falls from the Drop of Shame, LeShawna was notably apologetic towards Harold for snubbing him in favor of Alejandro. *''Mike & Zoe: ''Mike and Zoey interacted from the moment they meet on the way to the island in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, and were both placed on the Mutant Maggots. They appeared to get along easily from the get-go, with Zoey seeing him as a sweet guy and Mike seeing her as a nice, good girl. However, due to Mike's multiple personality disorder, the way he saw Zoey changes when one of his other personalities took control. Mike tried to explain it to Zoey as it being an act, but it became even more difficult when Vito, a more masculine, aggressive side, began to make moves on their fellow teammate Anne Maria, bringing conflict and a strain on their relationship. Even after Anne Maria left, Mike's personalities would still show up and confuse Zoey. Mike finally revealed his multiple personality disorder to Zoey (after conquering them) and she accepted them. From there on, they officially started their relationship. In the next season - Total Drama All-Stars, the two of them were still a couple and were once again placed on the same team. However, Zoey began to worry about Mike's change of behaviour and his inability to change to his alternate personalities. After being warned about his evil alter, Mal, by Duncan, Zoey began to have second thoughts about Mike. Initially, she believed Mike was still in control after he saved her but she eventually found the truth about him when she discovered a DVD containing Mal's path of destruction during the entire season. Despite this, Zoey decided to bring Mike to the final two with her, hoping she could find a way to restore him. After Mike reset his brain, getting rid of all of his multiple personalities, he gained full control of his body and reunited with Zoey, finally sharing their first kiss. After the show, Mike apparently cheated on Zoey, ending their relationship. Mike believes it wasn't what it looked like, but Zoey believes whole-heartedly that he was cheating on her. *''Owen & Izzy: ''Due to both of them being misfit campers in Total Drama Island, Izzy and Owen quickly bonded, as they shared similar interests and opinions. Due to Izzy's early elimination, the two didn't participate in as much romantic interactions as other relationships, until her return. While their romantic relationship was often inconsistent from episode to episode, as well as Izzy's personality in general, several references had been made to their status as a couple (mostly from Owen) well after they broke the platonic barrier. As of the first season's special, they seemed to still be "very well together" (through Owen's eyes, mainly), going as far as Owen admitting he loves her. As of Total Drama Action, Owen immediately realized and admitted his feelings for Izzy during one of the earlier episodes. However, due to Izzy having yet another early elimination and the appearance of her new alias Kaleidoscope, the relationship didn't prosper that well. However, just like in Total Drama Island, Izzy returned once more, causing Owen to become overjoyed and the relationship to resume. This was very short-lived, as Izzy gets eliminated again a short time afterwards. Their relationship is surprisingly consistent throughout Total Drama World Tour, due to both competing once again, with several hints in numerous episodes of the season. However, just before the midway point of the season Owen started to have second thoughts about their relationship, due to the pain she caused him recently, both physically and mentally. He made several unsuccessful attempts to break up with her, resulting in more injuries to the both of them. Eventually, however, it is Izzy who broke up with Owen first, due to her newfound intelligence after a freak head injury, in which she described them as "incompatible". Owen immediately began to long for Izzy's romantic advances, and openly expressed his sorrow to Gwen. As of now, their relationship is still broken up. *''Sam & Dakota: ''Being put on the same team together, Dakota and Sam both became friends when they realized they were not as different as they appeared to be. Even when Dakota was voted out, they still interacted when she returned and became an intern. Their relationship finally blossomed when Dakota tried to give Sam her phone number, even though she failed to do so. Even after Dakota mutates into a monster due to exposure to toxic chemicals, Sam found her even more interesting than before. The two finally share their first kiss and officially started their relationship. After the season, Dakota became normal again but still being the same fame-monger that Dakota has always been, she broke up with Sam, citing that he "physically wasn't a perfect match" for her. *''Shawn & Jasmine: ''Jasmine and Shawn bonded early on during their morning routines of foraging food for their respective teams in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. It is during this time that Jasmine began to feel attracted to Shawn, and he reciprocated those feelings. However, he was reluctant about pursuing the relationship, due to worrying that if Jasmine turned into a zombie, he would be unable to kill her due to his emotional attachment. Jasmine, on the other hand, thought that Shawn was joking about his fear of zombies whenever he brought it up. During a challenge, Dave tricked Shawn into believing Team Kinosewak had all turned into zombies. As a result, Shawn ended up hitting Jasmine with his jousting stick, making her lose the challenge and shattering her attraction to him. Shawn made numerous unsuccessful attempts to make it up to her. In a later challenge, Shawn came face-to-face with his fear again and decided to learn from his past mistake, this time not leaving Jasmine behind. He ended up sacrificing himself to save Jasmine, regaining her trust, and they became an official couple. The two shared their first kiss and Jasmine followed it up by officially referring to Shawn as her boyfriend. Their relationship was threatened again as Chris exposed past confessionals made by Shawn, in which he voiced his disdain in splitting the prize money, and bad mouthed Jasmine's idea to spend her winnings. This was fuelled by his own desire to build a zombie bunker, which he stated required every dollar. In reaction, a furious Jasmine tried to keep him from winning, but found she did not like the immense threat to his safety. All was forgiven in the end with the couple sharing a kiss when all was said and done. However after the season, Jasmine was deported back to Australia and their long-distance relationship could not work out. *''Trent & Gwen: ''The relationship between Gwen and Trent was arguably the main couple during the first season of Total Drama Island ''and the first few episodes of the second season, ''Total Drama Action. In the first season, Gwen and Trent gravitated towards each other quickly and hints of a mutual attraction between the two were clearly visible as early as the first episode. Though there was a point in time where Gwen was unsure if she should trust Trent, he made up for it and their close friendship culminated in a brief kiss. Shortly after this, their trust was broken again due to Heather's scheming, as Heather wanted to make Gwen miserable again. After sparking a fight between them, she planned on getting one of the two eliminated, which she successfully managed to do when Trent was voted off. Regardless, Gwen and Trent managed to make amends by the end of the season and began dating. In Total Drama Action, their relationship initially started out strong, but got more and more strained due to the complications from the competition, which began when they were placed on separate teams. To add to the difficulties, Gwen became increasingly closer to Duncan, which caused Trent to grow jealous. Soon Trent became desperate to preserve his relationship with Gwen, going so far as to throw challenges hoping to impress her, thanks to some misunderstood advice from Owen. Gwen quickly noticed this and thought that because of her, Trent had become mentally unstable. Later in the season, Gwen and Trent broke up as Gwen couldn't bear to see him changing for the worst. Unbeknownst to them, Justin overheard their conversation and accused Gwen of having an alliance with Trent. Pressured by this, Gwen told the Killer Grips to vote Trent off later that night. Because of her guilt for breaking Trent's heart and telling his team to vote him off, Gwen threw her team's challenge and voted herself off. Their relationship was the main topic in the first two aftermaths where majority of the contestants and the audience sided with Trent over Gwen, believing that Gwen had sold him out (not realizing Justin's role). When Gwen arrived as a guest in the the second aftermath, all misunderstandings between the two were cleared and the two remained as friends. After'' Total Drama Action'', the two of them moved on from their relationship, with Trent seeing other girls while Gwen began to fall for Duncan. In Total Drama World Tour, Gwen and Duncan started dating after Duncan cheated on Courtney, fulfilling Trent's prediction from the previous season. Despite this, when the two of them met again, the former couple were still able to interact in an awkward, albeit friendly, manner with no signs of jealousy from Trent like before. *''Tyler & Lindsay: ''Tyler and Lindsay first met in'' Total Drama Island'' and became attracted to one another in the very first episode of the season. Their relationship bloomed quickly after that, despite being on different teams. They became the first couple to be formed on the show, as well as the first to be separated. After her elimination many episodes later, the two were reunited, only for her to quickly forget what he looked like. In Total Drama World Tour, Lindsay still had a hard time even remembering who Tyler was, even though Tyler was in the competition. Lindsay kept on forgetting Tyler's name and thought he was someone else. Despite this, Lindsay knows she had a boyfriend, but thinks that he was not coming back. However, she finally remembered him, allowing their relationship to continue. However, it did not last long, as Lindsay is eliminated two episodes later. Tyler still thought about Lindsay after she was eliminated, and remained loyal to her (despite Courtney's flirting). The two of them were eventually reunited once more, and this time, Lindsay still remembered him, and they continued their relationship. Unfortunately after the season, Lindsay yet again forgot who he was and their relationship ended.